In order to increase the safety and performance of a computing device, a security policy and/or administrator may recommend modifying an application on the computing device. For example, an anti-malware engine may determine that an application installed on a computing device represents a security threat and should therefore be removed from the computing device. In addition, an administrator may determine that one or more applications that are beneficial to the functionality and/or security of a computing device should be updated or installed on the computing device.
Unfortunately, traditional systems for modifying applications may prompt or even require users to enter input (e.g., click a button, enter authentication credentials, etc.) in order to complete the desired modification. As a result, users may intentionally or inadvertently disregard important security recommendations, potentially exposing their computing devices to malicious software. As such, the current disclosure identifies and addresses a need for more efficient and effective systems and methods for modifying applications on computing devices.